Skyrider
Bio Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his new found abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle and B with Cross.) *A: Sky Somersault *← or → + A: Sky Breakthrough Punch *A (Mid-jump): Sky Stomp **(RG2) A (Mid-Sailing Jump): Sky Kick *R (RG1) / B (RG2, Mid-jump): Sailing Jump (Hold to maintain flight in RG2) *L+A: 3-Point Drop Quotes Skyrider vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Skyrider: You’re displeased, but your bizarre feelings have nothing to do with me. Skyrider: With these hands of mine, I’ll destroy all who want to hurt my companions! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Skyrider: Just… for what reason are all of you gathering here?! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Skyrider vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Skrider: You’ll do anything to win in this game? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Skyrider: Oh, of course, that’s what you meant… However… Skyrider: We won’t give you our life for such ambition!! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Skyrider: You’re really strong. Skyrider: However, we, Kamen Riders, won’t be defeated just by something like that. Skyrider vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Skyrider: This world and its vast skies aren’t anyone’s! Skyrider: I won’t let people like you and your companions to do whatever you want! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Skyrider: What about telling me Judah’s identity? Skyrider: Why are you following him? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Skyrider: Rule…? That is, what…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Skyrider vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Skyrider: You too wish for a world without us, right? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Skyrider: Either way, your wish won’t be realized. Skyrider: We, Kamen Riders, will crush evil’s ambitions!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Skyrider: Alright. He’ll certainly fulfill your wish after returning to his own age. Skyrider: And your ambitions also will be completely crushed. Shadowmoon: Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Skyrider: Judah’s… Judah’s power? What do you mean... (Shadowmoon disappears) Skyrider vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Skyrider: The world where we’ve disappeared… What are you planning with that? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Skyrider: Just to learn something like that…!? Judah: That’s part of being a scientist. Judah: The man who presented you this body certainly was the same. Skyrider: The professor did this to save me from a serious wound! Skyrider: Don’t compare yourself to him!! Skyrider: I’m grateful to the professor… Skyrider: I received power to fight against evil people like you! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Gallery External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders